


Distracted

by fuzipenguin



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are dreams that frighten Pritkin... and then there are the others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my livejournal on 1/25/08

                  It has been many years since he has last dreamed. Or at least remembered dreaming. Now, every time he closes his eyes to sleep he dreams. The dreams are never exactly the same, but they often have similar elements. They usually feature the petite, blond-haired bane of his existence, Miss Palmer. They also usually involve Miss Palmer doing something stupid (again) and needing to be rescued by himself (again). These dreams have him leaping up, heart pounding half in anger, half in fear, both emotions only sated when he can find and make sure the Pythia is safe and sound.

                  Sometimes though, sometimes he bolts awake from sleeping and his heart is pounding, but he’s neither angry nor fearful. His hands will clench in phantom memory of a woman’s smooth flesh beneath his fingers, and his ears will still be echoing with her voice moaning out his name. His breaths will be coming too fast and his trousers will be too tight, and on these occasions he does  _not_  leave to check on Miss Palmer, because these dreams feature her as well.

                  Instead, he pours a cup of strong coffee and buries himself inside the driest book he can find.

 

~ end

 


End file.
